The Lion and the Snake
by DracosBouncingFerretGirl
Summary: Harry and Draco "confess" their love for one another in a very naughty way. rated M because it gets kinda kinky.


I don't own HP, I just love playing with Harry and Draco. Hope you all enjoy this fic.

Please read and review!!

It had to be well past midnight and Harry was lying wide awake in his four-poster bed, the curtain drawn back so he could look out the window at the moon. The entire dorm was quiet, except for the faint sounds of slow breathing a snoring coming from the boys all asleep in their beds. "_Why can't I stop thinking about today… in the locker room_"Harry thought to himself, staring out the window. "_Did he really do that or was my mind playing tricks_"he continued to think, replaying today's events in his head. Harry had gone into the locker room showers after a particularly dirty Quidditch game in the rain, he was covered in mud and sweat from playing for nearly an hour. He had decided to take a shower before anyone else got there, so he'd be the first to leave. He was wrong, without noticing at first Harry had no idea who was in the shower with him. It was Draco Malfoy, and he was just about to finish his shower when he spotted Harry a few feet from himself and he walked over and suddenly grabbed a hold of Harry and kissed him!

"Malfoy kissed me!"Harry exclaimed quietly, shaking the thought from his head. Harry jumped when a large eagle owl landed just outside the window, a scroll tied around his right claw.

Harry slowly eased the window open and watched the owl hop through it, he carefully untied the scroll from the owl's claw and watched as he swiftly took off back through the window.

"It's from… Malfoy.." Harry whispered, recognizing the scribble across the top of the note.

Meet me in Entrance hall in fifteen minutes, Draco. Harry re-read it several times to make sure he had it correct, Malfoy wanted to meet him in fifteen minutes downstairs. "Well I am curious and so many questions I'm about to burst"Harry said to himself, shoving the note into the pocket of his pajama pants. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it but failed as it just stuck up where his hand just pushed it back. Grabbing his wand off the side table and a folded piece of parchment, Harry quietly made his way down to the common room and out the portrait hole past the Fat Lady. "Lumos"Harry muttered under his breath, as his wand tip lit up. He quickly began descending the stairs two at a time, being as quiet as possible. Once Harry reached the marble staircase leading to the Entrance hall, he haltered at the top step. He looked out across the dimly lit hall, noticing a tall shadowy outlined figure standing by the dungeon entranceway.

"_Oh god… that's Draco and.. What is he wearing?_"Harry thought, looking through the darkness at the figure. "Get your arse down here Potter, it's bloody freezing in these boxers"Draco called, watching Harry descend the stairs. Without a word of complaint, Harry quickly walked up to Draco and was suddenly grabbed by strong hands and was met with Draco's lips against his own.

"_Draco may be a complete git, but bloody hell he's a good kisser_"Harry's mind mumbled, as he let Draco's warm tongue work his mouth. Draco's tongue roamed Harry's wanting mouth, swirling it around Harry's own tongue gently sucking on it, earning a low moan from the boy.

"You like that Potter?"Draco whispered in Harry's ear, his hot breath tickling the side of Harry's neck. Harry greedily covered his mouth over Draco's, slipping his tongue past Draco's soft lips and explored the blonde's warm mouth. Draco let his hands roam over Harry's back, gently pulling him closer against his body nudging his leg up between Harry's. Harry suddenly broke away from the blonde, panting slightly. "What the bloody hell was that today!"he snapped, glaring at Draco. "What was what today?"Draco asked, looking at Harry confused.

"That… that scene in the showers after quidditch"Harry answered, lowering his voice.

"Ooh that, well why don't you tell me what you think it was"Draco said, a smirk forming on his face. "I don't know what to make of it, you just… just kissed me!"Harry burst. "It was a little sample of what you may get tonight"Draco whispered, the smirk on his face growing.


End file.
